


his lover's lips

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Precious Prompto, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Prompto wears lipstick for the first time. Noctis thinks he's beautiful.





	his lover's lips

“Almost ready, honey?” Noctis called from his spot outside the closed bathroom door. He leaned against the doorframe and waited patiently for his boyfriend to finish getting ready. 

He and Prompto were about to head out to a production of As You Like It at a renowned theatre in downtown Insomnia. They were both already clad in their dress shirts and pants; Noctis’s ensemble was all black, of course, while Prompto wore a light blue dress shirt and dark gray trousers. Noctis had tried to sort out his hair before giving up, parking himself just outside of the bathroom in which Prompto had shut himself in for the past fifteen minutes, doing his makeup. 

He’d never worn lipstick before but he figured tonight was a perfect time to try it out. He had bought some just the other day when he and Noctis were out running errands, but he’d told Noctis it would be a surprise for a special occasion and didn’t let him look at the colour (or even the tube it came in). 

Though he often wore mascara and even eyeliner some days, he usually shied away from applying anything on his lips, afraid it would look silly on him. Noctis assured him that could never be the case and encouraged him to go for it if he wanted to wear it. He was pleased when Prompto had mumbled earlier while they were getting dressed that he was going to wear it tonight. 

“Uh, yeah! Just… fixing something. Got a little on my tooth,” came Prompto’s light and cheery voice. Even though he was excited, Noctis knew him well enough to detect the uncertainty that laced his tone, as well. 

“I’m sure you look amazing.” 

Prompto let out a shaky laugh and Noctis heard the clatter of something against the counter before a drawer rolled shut and Prompto called out again, “You… you can come in now.” 

At his cue, Noctis twisted the door handle and pushed it open slowly, immediately staring in awe at the beauty before him, standing in front of the mirror and inspecting himself, making sure every little detail was right. It might also have been a way to distract himself from Noctis’s initial reaction, hiding shyly from his scrutiny. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he said quietly as Prompto turned nervously to meet his eyes. 

Though he normally would’ve bitten down on his lip at the words, Prompto settled for chewing on the inside of his cheek instead, not wanting to mess up the beautiful light pink that had taken ten minutes all on its own to carefully apply. 

“Really?” he asked, cheeks flushing almost exactly the same shade as the lipstick. 

“Really,” Noctis assured him, smile lighting up his face as he walked forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend from behind. “That’s a wonderful colour on you.” 

The lipstick shade was just a hint lighter than his natural lip colour, and it complimented his fair skin and the light dusting of freckles upon his face. He looked both demure and angelic, especially with the hopeful gleam in his light blue eyes and the bashful smile tugging at the corner of his painted lips. 

Prompto met his boyfriend’s gaze in the mirror for a moment, smile growing wider at the fond look upon Noctis’s face and the warm arms around his waist, but he hesitated when his eyes fell back onto his own reflection. 

“It’s not too much to have the lipstick _and_ the mascara, right?” he asked nervously. 

“No, they look good together. You’re lovely,” Noctis said kindly. 

Prompto turned and rested his forehead against Noct’s, sighing in relief. “Thank you,” he whispered, humming contentedly when Noctis combed his fingers through his blonde fringe. 

Noctis rubbed his nose against Prompto’s affectionately, which brought out the tiny giggle he adored, much to his delight.

“I want to kiss you but I don’t want to ruin your hard work,” he admitted softly. 

Prompto ducked his head shyly for but a moment before grinning and tapping his cheek expectantly. 

Noctis got the hint, laughing lightly as he leaned forward, kissing him three or four times on both cheeks before taking his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom, turning off the light as they walked out. 

“You look _gorgeous_ , baby,” he praised Prompto again, placing a gentle peck upon his temple as they walked side by side, heading for the front door. 

Prompto gently swung their arms between them, smiling brightly and blushing prettily while Noctis kept whispering compliments against his hair as they made their way to the car.


End file.
